


Ode To Shampoo And Unlocked Doors

by orphan_account



Series: Total Bullshit [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Know Where's Bob, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mikey Ships It, Shampoo - Freeform, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck are you doing in there, dude?” Ray shouted from the living area of the hotel room.</p><p>Mikey scurried out of the shower to gather the empty shampoo tube lying in front of the door. He returned to the shower then and tried again, ignoring Ray. Because seriously, he could do this shit. He shut his left eye and momentously aimed again. This time it hit the wall a few feet above the intended target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Shampoo And Unlocked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the fuck I did this.

He tried to squeeze some shampoo out of the tube, but all he got was that sound it makes when there’s nothing but air left. He opened the shower door and tossed the tube across the bathroom, aiming at the trash can. Not that the bathroom was that big or that the trash can was that small, but his throwing inability didn’t disappoint once again and the tube smashed into the closed bathroom door with a force that made Mikey realized that it wasn’t only the direction that sucked, but also the range was three times what he needed to hit the trash can.

“What the fuck are you doing in there, dude?” Ray shouted from the living area of the hotel room.

Mikey scurried out of the shower to gather the empty shampoo tube lying in front of the door. He returned to the shower then and tried again, ignoring Ray. Because seriously, he could do this shit. He shut his left eye and momentously aimed again. This time it hit the wall a few feet above the intended target.

He tried again and this time it again hit the door. It was making him a bit frustrated.

“Mikey? Are you alright?” Of course, Ray was already sounding concerned and Mikey almost laughed, but then decided to keep his mouth shut and made a use of this. He quickly grabbed the white bathrobe with the hotel logo hanging from a hook next to the shower, tossed it onto himself and tied it. Then he laid onto the floor and feigned unconsciousness.

There was a few knocks on the door. “Mikey?” Then a pause and again a few knocks.

“You in there?” Ray’s voice was a bit panicked and then came three stronger knocks.

Mikey said nothing, just waited.

“If you’re jerking off you should have locked the door like normal people do,” Ray said before carefully opening the door.

When he saw Mikey on the floor, panic took over him and he ran to kneel next to him. “Mikey?”

“Do you hear me?” he tried. “Wake up.”

“Mikey,” Ray pinched his arm, but Mikey managed to stay still. Ray moved his hand in front of Mikey’s nose, to check if he was breathing. Mikey held his breath until Ray moved away in a freaked out way and ran out of the bathroom to dig through the pockets of his jacket for his cell phone, absolutely panicked.

“Shit shit shit,” Ray whispered to himself, despair in his voice, and that was when Mikey got up from the floor like a zombie and sneaked into the room. He creeped behind Ray and tackled him in a hug as if he meant to squeeze the air out of him.

Ray gave a ridiculous high-pitched squeak and instinctively tried to recoil, but Mikey locked his arms around him and started to laugh like an idiot into Ray’s hair.

“Holy motherfucker, Way, what the hell,” Ray wheezed, unable to breathe properly with Mikey strangling him, but not making an effort to untangle from Mikey’s grasp.

“What the fuck, Mikey. What. I almost had a heart attack, you know that? You’ll buy me at least a coffee for this. God.” Mikey could feel how fast Ray’s heart was beating and it made him feel maybe a little bit guilty.

“Sorry,” Mikey laughed and released him from his deathly grasp.

Ray went to sit down on the nearer bed, took a few deep breaths and rubbed his face to calm down from the shock. “What was even the noise? It sounded to me as if you were throwing stones at the door.”

“I ran out of shampoo.”

 

* * *

 

 

After considering washing his hair with the hotel shampoo and Ray’s shampoo, he decided better not to risk it. He didn’t trust that stuff.

He knocked on the door of the room next to theirs, where of course was Frank and Gee. Gerard had the same shampoo as Mikey, probably because it might’ve been originally Mikey’s in the first place. Gerard wasn’t apparently able to buy his own shampoo, so Mikey had to provide him from time to time. Sometimes he bought some special fragrances, like the one time when he gave his brother a shampoo with strawberry aroma in a pink bottle with Cinderella on it. It was a pretty bad idea though, because Gerard grew kind of fond of it and hell, did it smell awful.

Mikey knocked again and received no response, as before. He listened for any movement in the room, but heard nothing. He banged at the door loudly and the only answer was Ray’s shouting: “It’s midnight, you know that, right?”

The Ways had it probably in genes to leave doors unlocked. Mikey opened the door and peered inside furtively.

The hotel room was dark and Mikey silently creeped into the bathroom where he snatched Gerard’s shampoo and went back. His eyes adjusted a bit to the dark, so when he was returning, he glimpsed the couch and someone on it. He rolled his eyes, because who else would it be than Gee, who sleeps on the couch and then bitches that his back hurts? He walked closer, having in mind to wake him up and send him to go sleep in the bed. Honestly, he felt like the older one of them sometimes.

Only, it wasn’t just Gee there, Frank was on the couch too, snoring with his head on Gerard’s chest. Gerard was half-sitting with pillows under his back and with Frank more or less sleeping on him, Gee’s arm wrapped protectively around his smaller frame, keeping him from falling off. Frank’s hair was still a bit damp from the shower, soaking Gerard’s black t-shirt.

Mikey decided it would be better to leave them like that then, and started giggling as soon as he was in the corridor. Ray stepped out of the next room and raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it this time?”

“This band is so gay,” Mikey said seriously.

“No shit,” Ray rolled his eyes at him. “What did you walk in on, for god’s sake?”

“Nothing that would taint your virgin eyes,” Mikey said and Ray flipped him off, “but I totally ship it.”

Ray chuckled, “you kidding me?”

“No. What.”

“You’re weird, Mikeyway.”

Mikey gave him a lopsided smile and went to their room telling Ray he has to get his phone to take a photo, because he couldn’t possibly get a better chance to get something to give Gerard shit for and possibly blackmail him for the next two weeks or so.

Ray contemplated if he’ll be a creep or not. He decided that yes, he will, and peered into the dark. He could make out only the shapes, but it kinda sufficed. He would see it better on Mikey's photo after all, if the night mood on the camera didn’t suck. He hoped not, because he wanted so bad to see Gerard and Frank’s face after they saw the photo the next morning.

When Mikey returned with his phone, Ray asked, “are you planning to put that on Twitter or something?”

Mikey shrugged, “I don’t know yet. But my mom was asking if we’re having a good time with our friends. Wanna send her a proof so she won’t worry.”

Ray facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
